Air traffic management modernization is evolving from surveillance-based management (control based on knowing where aircraft are) toward trajectory-based management (control based on knowing where aircraft will be). Due to the dependency on trajectory prediction, trajectory-based management uses the aircraft trajectory to avoid large, unpredictable deviations.